Originally
by Sooiee
Summary: Summary : DO Kyungsoo seorang namja yang lahir pada tanggal 12 januari 1993 Ia tumbuh menjadi namja yang pendiam, serius, dan pintar tentunya. Ia juga bertalenta dan sering memenangkan lomba menyanyi. Kyungsoo memiliki anugrah yang hanya dimiliki oleh namja yang beruntung saja. Ia mempunyai sahabat dekat yaitu baekhun, chanyeol, dan suho, mekeka berempat selalu sekolah di sekolahan


**Title** : Originally

 **Author** : Kyungie1214

 **Main Cast** : Kaisoo. EXO members

 **Genre** : School Life, Romance, FriendShip

 **Warning** : YAOI!

 **Rating** : T++

Chapter 1 : Trap

 **Summary :** DO Kyungsoo seorang namja yang lahir pada tanggal 12 januari 1993 Ia tumbuh menjadi namja yang pendiam, serius, dan pintar tentunya. Ia juga bertalenta dan sering memenangkan lomba menyanyi. Kyungsoo memiliki anugrah yang hanya dimiliki oleh namja yang beruntung saja. Ia mempunyai sahabat dekat yaitu baekhun, chanyeol, dan suho, mekeka berempat selalu sekolah di sekolahan yang sama. Ia bersekolah di sekolah elite EXO high school tingkat akhir bersama ketiga sahabatnya.

Disitulah ia bertemu Kim Jongin. Namja yang menurut kyungsoo keren, tampan, berwibawa, dan hal hal positif lain yang menurut kyungsoo pasti ada di diri seorang Kim Jongin. Padahal semua itu berbanding terbalik akan apa yang di katakan oleh seorang kyungsoo dan fansnya. iya sih jongin memang keren, tapi tidak lebih dari itu menurut semua orang.

Kyungsoo side

hahhh.. pagi ini harus menjadi hari yang bersejarah untukku. Aku ingin mencoba berinteraksi dengan jongin dan mengenal nya secara dekat. Aku sudah lama mengaguminya tapi baru kali ini aku yakin akan mencoba berinteraksi dengannya dan semoga saja rencanaku ini lancar. Aku harus segera bangun dan mandi kalau tidak aku akan terlambat

"kyungsoo ya, cepatlah kau akan terlambat lagi!"

" ne eomma, aku sudah selesai"

"ini sarapanmu, makanlah di sekolah kau akan semakin terlambat jika sarapan diumah"

" gomawo eomma, annyeong"

" ckckck anak itu, sampai kapan dia akan terlambat terus"

In EXO High School

"sial! Aku telat lagi" aku berlari menuju gerbang sambil meracu karna kebodohanku yang bangun pagi hanya untuk melamun dan akan telat ketika sampai disekolah. Sampai ketika ia datang..

Author side

"sial! Aku telat lagi" kyungsoo berlari menuju gerbang sambil meracu karna kebodohannya yang bangun pagi hanya untuk melamunkan seorang Kim Jongin dan akan telat ketika sampai disekolah. Sampai ketika ia datang..

Ya jongin juga terlambat pagi itu dan sial atau mungkin bisa di sebut keberuntungan untuk kyungsoo, karna hanya mereka berdua yang telat dan kyungsoo yakin kalo iya akan mendapat hukuman membersihkan taman sekolah bersama jongin..

Yupp jadilah moment yang membahagiakan untuk kyungsoo pagi ini. Terjadi ketegangan di antara mereka karena tidak saling mengenal satu sama lain. Hanya kyungsoo yang mengetahui jongin, sedangkan jongin tidak kenal atau tidak mau kenal dengan kyungsoo

Tapi ada yang aneh dengan jongin ketika ia tidak sengaja menatap kyungsoo hingga intens. Ia merasakan ada yang akan meledak di dadanya. Segera ia halau perasaannya yang aneh dan percakapan mereka berdua pun dimulai

Kaisoo side

"emm.. namaku Do kyungsoo, salam kenal" aku mengangkat tanganku ragu

"aku jongin" ia menjabat tanganku secepat kilat dan langsung melepasnya. Walaupun cuma sekejap tetapi ada hal yang meledak ledak di dadaku

Hening..

"kajja jongin ssi kita istirahat ini sudah selesai, kau mau minum? dan sepotong roti?" kyungsoo menyodorkan roti buatan eommanya tadi pagi dan juga minumannya

"tidak terima kasih"

"baiklah, tapi setidaknya kau ambil minuman ini" kyungsoo memberikan sebotol air mineral untuk jongin, dan untunglah jongin melunak dan menerima air minum yang diberikan oleh kyungsoo

"terimakasih" singkat, itulah jawaban jongin

Dan jongin pun mengatakan sesuatu yang tak terduga kepada kyungsoo

"ikutlah denganku membolos pelajaran" kyungsoo pun tanpa berfikir panjang menerima permintaan jongin

"ne jongin ssi"

Mereka berdua menuju sebuah gudang didekat taman tempat jongin biasa menyendiri. Gudang itu bersih, terawatt dan jujur saja hanya kyungsoo yang pernah masuk ke markas jongin. Selain itu tidak ada satupun yang di ijinkan oleh jongin untuk masuk markasnya (?)

"kyungoo, bisakah kau membantuku apapun itu?"

" tentu aku bisa jongin ssi"

"panggillah namaku saja"

"Iya emm jong.. in"

"jadilah pacarku do kyungsoo"

"ne? maksudmu?"

"jadilah pacarku kumohon"

"ne jongin a.. aku ma… u" tanpa pikir panjang kyungsoo pun menerima perasaan jongin. Ia hanya tersenyum senang dan malu karena ia telah menjadi namjachingu dari orang yang telah lama ia cintai dalam diam. Ternyata hari ini memang hari penuh keberuntungan untuknya.

Dan untuk jongin ia hanya mengeluarkan smirk andalannya "kau ternyata mudah sekali masuk ke perangkapku kyungsoo sayang" batin jongin

"kyungso ya" ia mulai bersikap selembut mungkin untuk membuat kyungsoo semakin percaya padanya dan ia akan mau menuruti semua keinginan jongin yang sesungguhnya yaitu 'bercinta'

"wae jongin?" jongin mulai mendekatkan diri ke tubuh kyungsoo. Saking (?) polosnya kyungsoo pun hanya mematung melihat jongin yang menghimpit tubuhnya ke dinding. Setelah kyungsoo terpojok jongin segera mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir kyungsoo dan menyatulah kedua bibir tersebut. kyungsoo hanya mampu diam dan mulai menikmati ciuman yang diberikan jongin. Hal itu berlangsung sangat lama dan jongin mulai kehilangan kesabaran untuk tidak memakan kyungsoo sekarang

Jongin mulai membuka satu persatu kancing seragam kyungsoo. Ia mulai menurunkan ciumannya di dagu kemudian menuju leher dan membuat banyak kiss mark di leher putih nan bersih kyungsoo. kyungso hanya bisa pasrah menikmati semua sentuhan jongin yang memabukkan dan membuat kesadarannya menghilang. Mereka lupa bahwa mereka masih berada dilingkungan sekolah

"kyungsoo ya, please be mine"

"of course jongginhh as your wish"

Jongin mulai melepas satu persatu pakaian kyungsoo dan pakaiannya sendiri. Ia mulai mencium setiap inci tubuh kyungsoo yang entah kenapa menjadi candu baginya walaupun jongin belum sepenuhnya sadar akan hal itu. lalu ciuman itu semakin turun dan sampain ke adik milik kyungsoo. Jongin sedikit memainkan adik kyungsoo

"jonginhh ahhh, janganhh"

"aku akan ke inti kyungsoo yaaahhh" jongin mulai memegang adiknya dan mengocoknya sebentar untuk menegangkannya, ia mengusapkan ujung dari adiknya ke hole kyungsoo

"jooongghhh innhhh ahhh" racu kyungsoo semakin menjadi jadi

"aku mulai kyunggie ahh, jika menyakitkan cakar atau lakukan apapun agar rasa sakitnya berkurang"

"ne jonginhh" jongin mulai memasukkan miliknya sekali hentak

"akkhhh",,"apakah menyakitkan?"

"sangat menyakitkan jonginnie hiks hiks"

"mianhae kyunggie ya"

"gwenchanna jonginnie, lanjunkan lah"

"arraso, aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut" mereka mulai melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda karena rasa sakit yang dirasakan kyungsoo. jongin mulai menggerakkan miliknya yang ada di dalam tubuh kyungsoo. Jujur kyungsoo masih merasakan nyeri di sekitar hole nya, karena yah hole kyungsoo sangat kecil dan sempit dibandingkan adik jongin yang sangan besar dan tegang. Ditambah lagi ini kali pertamanya ia bercinta jadi wajar saja bila sangat menyakitkan. jongin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya untuk menemukan perostat kyungsoo

"ahhh" kyungsoo tanpa sengaja melenguh ketika jongin berhasil menumbuk titik sensitive kyungsoo. Mengetahui itu jongin semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya. Semakin lama ruang markas jongin itu penuh dengan desahan nikmat mereka berdua. jongin semakin brutal memasukkan adiknya ke hole kyungsoo untuk mempercepat klimaks nya

"I cum jonginhhh"

"wait me baby" jongin sengaja menutup lubang keluarnya sperma di adik kyungsoo

"jonginhhh akhh sakithh"

"I cum baby, together"

"akhh jonginhh"

"ahhh kyungsoo ahh" setelah itu kyungsoo tertidur di pelukan jongin. jongin pun ikut menutup matanya dan menyusul kyungsoo tidur

Jongin bangun lebih dahulu. Ia segera memakai seragamnya dan memakaikan seragam kyungsoo ke tubuh kyungsoo, Setelah itu ia pergi meninggalkan kyungsoo di markasnya dan mencari kesenangan lain di luar sekolah

Chanbaekho side

"baekkie ya, apakah kyungsoo sakit? Kenapa ia tidah masuk?"

"molla yeollie ya, sepertinya begitu, lebih baik kita tanya suho"

"kau benar, kajja" mereka berdua bingung kenapa kyungsoo tidak juga datang. Apakah kyungsoo baik baik saja? Apakah terjadi suatu masalah dengan kyungsoo? Semoga sahabatnya itu baik baik saja

Chanbek langsung menghujani suho dengan pertanyaan mereka "suho ya, apakah kyungsoo sakit?"

"ne suho ya, kenapa ia tidah masuk?"

"kyungsoo bai.. "

"ya! Chanbaek berhentilah bertanya, aku pusing, bisakah kalian bertanya satu persatu! Berisik sekali!"

"ahh mianhae suho ya "

"hahh sudahlah kalian memang couple berisik, sebentar tadi kalian bilang kalo kyungsoo sakit?" baekhyun mulai membuka mulutnya "maybe, kyungsoo tidak masuk tadi"

"bagai mana kalo kita jenguk kerumahnya?" kringgg… bell istirahat selesai pun berbunyi

"arraso aku tunggu di gerbang sepulang sekolah nanti"

"annyeong suho ya"

"ne"

Kyungsoo side

Kyungso terbangun dengan semua seragam yang telah menempel ditubuhnya. Tapi ia kehilangan jonginnya

"bukannya tadi jongin tidur bersamaku? Hmm mungkin ia membersihkan diri, tapi kenapa aku sudah memakai seragamku? Apakah ia yang memakaikannya? ahh molla lebih baik aku pulang dan memersihkan diri"

At home

"eomma, aku pulang"

"ahh kyunggie ya, tumben sudah pulang? Apa tidak ada tambahan?"

"aku sedang tidak ingin belajar eomma, aku ingin istirahat"

"baiklah, cepat mandi lalu istirahat ne?"

"ne eomma" kyungsoo menaiki tangga untuk menuju kamarnya, ia segera membersihkan dirinya lalu ia langsung tertidur setelah selesai mandi.

Malamnya kyungsoo terbangun karena ketiga sahabatnya datang dan menanyakan keadaannya, untung saja teman"nya tidak bilang kepada eomma kyungsoo, bahwa iya membolos sekolah, sebenarnya kyungsoo tidak membolos tetapi… *yah kalian tau kegiatan panasnya degan jongin tadi

Chanbaekhosoo side

Chanyeol segera bertanya kepada kyungsoo kenapa sahabatnya yang tergolong anak rajin itu membolos sekolah

"kyungsoo ya, kenapa kau membolos? Tumben sekali?"

"benar kyungsoo ya, aku tidak suka duduk sendiri"

"ckck baekkie kau kan sudah besar jadi harus berani apalagi kau itu namja. ahh lagian kan ada chanyeol "

"si telinga lebar itu selalu menggoda ku, bisa bisa aku tidak konsen belajar"

"ck waktu kau sebangku dengan ku kau juga tidak bisa diam"

"ya!"

"aigoo sudah, sebenarnya kau tadi kemana kyunggie ya" suho yang sudah muak dengan ocehan baekhyun lebih memilih untuk menyelanya, dari pada iya mati tuli lebih baik menyuruh namjachingu park dobi itu untuk diam

"emm.. tadi aku masuk tapi telat, dan kalian harus tau bahwa yang telat hanya aku dan jongin, jadi kami dihukum berdua untuk membersihkan taman sekolah, setelah itu… blablabla" kyungsoo menceritakan semua kejadian itu kepada ketiga sahabatnya sampai..

"JINJJA! Ya kyungsoo apa kau sadar kau bisa ham.. pfft"

"pelankan suaramu baek!" sesegera mungkin kyungsoo menyumpal mulut toa baekhyun dengan tisu

"mian, kau bisa hamil kyungsoo ya"

"aku tau tapi, aku tidak bisa menolaknya"

"kau termakan pesona dan sentuhannya kyungsoo ya dan kau sudah tidak polos lagi aigoo ckck, tidak seperti baekkie ku" ucap chanyeol sembari metoel toel pipi baekhyun

"diam kau dobi!"

"bagai mana kalau kau sampai hamil kyunggie ya? Apa yang akan kau katakan kepada orang tua mu?"

"molla suho ya, mungkin aku akan meminta kai untuk bertanggung jawab"

"kau kira semudah itu meminta pertanggung jawaban? Apa lagi kepada seorang kim jongin"

"akan kulakukan apapun untuk meminta pertanggung jawabannya suho ya"

"terserah kau saja!" setelah itu suho pergi dan tinggal kyungsoo, baekhyun, dan chanyeol di kamar kyungsoo, keheningan pun terjadi, sampai baekhyun dan chanyeol juga ikut brpamitan pulang karena sudah larut malam.

At EXO High School

Keesokannya kyungsoo berangkat ke sekolah seperti biasa dan tentunya duduk di sebelah baekhyun, "kringggg…."

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi dan langsung saja kyungsoo mengajak bekhyun untuk mencari jongin, sialnya sewaktu mereka berdua akan keluar, kyungsoo mendengar

"hei kau tau, ternyata jongin sudah tidah bersekolah lagi disini"

"jinjja suli ah?"

"tentu saja krystal, jongin pindah sekolah, kudengar ia pindah ke amerika"

"mwo?!" seketika itu kyungsoo mematung mendengar ucapan teman sekelasnya sulli

"kyungsoo ya, kau baik baik saja?"

"nan gwenchanna baekkie ya"

"apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau hamil kyungsoo ya?"

"mungkin aku akan…."

…TBC…

Emm hai, aku anak baru disini jadi kalo bahasa tulisanku masih berantakan maaf ya :((

aku baru pertama ini nulis ff so harap dimaklumin heheh

Ooh iya jangan lupa Reviews ya :)))


End file.
